


Late

by chvorka



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Self-Discovery, older lesbian taking care of young lesbian, parfait being the mom she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvorka/pseuds/chvorka
Summary: Parfait reassures Lucette and reminds her to choose what makes her happy.





	Late

Lucette was getting ready to go to bed when she heard a light knocking on the door. Suprised at who could be seeking her out at this hour, she opened the door only to find Parfait smiling softly at her. 

"Hello, Lucette" greeted the fairy. "I know it's late, but I just wanted to have a quick word with you. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, I suppose so" answered Lucette.

Parfait stepped inside the room and carefully closed the door behind her. The two stood awkwardly for a few moments, Lucette waiting for the older to say something. Finally, she spoke.

"I know you're going through a lot at the moment. That's why I wanted to remind you that Delora and I have your back. Perhaps you didn't share a very pleasant meeting, but I swear on my heart she's a good person"

Parfait spoke calmly, but full of confidence. She took the younger's hand into her own.

"There's one more subject I wanted to mention" she continued. "You're going to break your curse - don't even try to deny it! - and get your happy ending. Make sure it's an ending that makes you, not just the people around you happy. You don't have to end up marrying a prince in shining armour. You can of course, and should even, if that's what you want."

Lucette listened to the fairy, who was beginning to ramble. 

"Parfait? Parfait! I get it, I'll... Do what makes me happy... Is that all?"

A light blush spread through the fairy's cheeks.

"Just know, you can end up marrying a princess. Preferably one no longer locked up in a tower. Like me and Delora."

Parfait's face was now all red as she waited for Lucette's reaction. The other was at a loss of words - a girl? Marrying another? That was something unheard of, at least in the palace. But the outside world was different, wasn't it? More free. Lucette thought about Karma, the beautiful, beautiful Karma, who in her opinion looked so much more elegant, graceful and pretty in women's attire. She wondered whether it was all makeup's fault, or if the disappointment she felt when his true gender was revealed was a sign of something else. But it couldn't be... She wasn't like that, was she?

Parfait giggled at Lucette's silent confusion, whose face was starting to match her own crimson. 

"Maybe it's time for me to for tonight. Don't worry, though, you know where to find me" the fairy exited the room. Just as the door was closing, she winked at the teenager and whispered just loud enough for the other to hear. 

"I too think Annice's very pretty."

Lucette continued to stand in her room long after the door'd closed, face hidden behind hands and too embarassed to move. She did find the girl very cute. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
